


You Deserve It

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo Gets Married [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Bromance, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Just Friends, Male Friendship, Manchester City, Messi's wedding, Weddings, kunessi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: “You’re hopeless,” Kun murmurs, rolling to his feet and walking over to Leo. “She wants more grandkids, as you very well know. Oh, will you just give it here.” He takes Leo’s wrist and starts to try to do the button himself, tongue sticking between this teeth as he concentrates. “We’ll miss the wedding otherwise. And won’t my mother have something to say about that…”Leo leans against him. “She’ll think we eloped, eh?”





	You Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts), [Slugger07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugger07/gifts), [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/gifts).



> I think this will be the last fic in the Leo Gets Married series. Seems only fitting I end it with Kun :) Dedicated to a few lovely kunessi people!!

Kun invites himself into the room where Leo’s nearly dressed. “My mother’s excited,” he says, collapsing on the bed and uncaring that he’ll end up wrinkled. “Anto got her all aflutter with this wedding nonsense, and now she’s onto me and Karina.” He rolls on his side and looks at Leo balefully. “Thanks ever so much for that.” He starts to tug at his jacket, irritated, mumbling something else under his breath that is decidedly less than complimentary. 

Leo doesn’t look over from where he’s buttoning his shirt. He thought he was going to get a little alone time, but alas, it was not to be. There’s not too much time left before he has to be downstairs, and everything is hanging freshly pressed and ready to go. He smiles as Kun groans in frustration, entirely used to his friend’s dramatics. 

Truthfully, he’d much rather that Kun was the one in here with him as opposed to his father or brothers.

Although, he’s rethinking that when Kun sits up and points accusingly at him. “Are you smiling about this? Stop that right now. And don’t you say one word about it! You and Anto have been together forever, and you’re only just now getting married. After two kids, I might add. So I don’t want to hear it about marriage. Not from you!”

Leo’s in too good a mood to really care. He tucks in his shirt and starts buttoning his cuffs. “Not one word,” he promises, ducking his head. “Do things your way this time, Kun. You and Karina get to decide what you want and when you want it.” He has to turn his wrist on the one and starts to struggle with the button hole. He focuses on that instead of the way Kun’s sighing over by the bed. “Your mother just wants you happy. You know that.”

“You’re hopeless,” Kun murmurs, rolling to his feet and walking over to Leo. “She wants more grandkids, as you very well know. Oh, will you just give it here.” He takes Leo’s wrist and starts to try to do the button himself, tongue sticking between his teeth as he concentrates. “We’ll miss the wedding otherwise. And won’t my mother have something to say about that…”

Leo leans against him. “She’ll think we eloped, eh?” 

Kun laughs, finally getting the button where it’s supposed to go. “Don’t start, Leo.” He rubs his chin and looks at Leo appraisingly. Then he reaches out to dust imaginary dirt off Leo’s shirt. “You know she’d just be happy that I was married again, right?” he asks dryly, resting his hands on Leo’s shoulders. “And if it’s to you, well, then all the merrier, eh?”

“I heard something about you wanting to be a footballer’s wife,” Leo says softly, pulling Kun into a hug. “I could do worse than you,” he says into Kun’s neck.

Kun laughs again. “Could do better, too,” he says instantly. “I think you picked a good one. She always seems willing to call you on your shit, at least. I like that.” He squeezes Leo gently. “You need that sometimes.”

Leo squeezes him back. “I know,” he admits. He takes a deep breath, trying to think of the way to describe Anto. “She’s just… She’s everything, Kun. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted. And she picked me, you know.” He can’t help the way his happiness leaks into his voice. “God, I can’t believe it sometimes.”

“You deserve it, Leo,” Kun says, pulling back to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m so happy for you.” 

The two of them stand in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying the moment. And then Kun squeezes Leo one final time and takes a step back. “Getting a bit sappy in your old age, aren’t you?” he says, wiping his eyes. “I hope I’m not like that when I’m thirty. Can you imagine?”


End file.
